Learn About Animals
Learn About Animals (called "Quack Quack" on Playhouse Disney airings) is a Series 4 episode. Synopsis Let's all Wake Up Jeff with The Wiggles and dance Elbow To Elbow with Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate crew. Learn about animals with The Wiggles in Wigglehouse and sing Quack Quack with The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword. Song List # Sailing Around the World - animated # Wake Up Jeff! # Elbow To Elbow # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Caveland - animated # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - concert # Bow Wow Wow Gallery Bandicam 2018-09-07 21-01-33-381.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-08 15-33-29-958.jpg ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about exercise ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew ElbowtoElbowSATWtitlecard.png|Title card ElbowtoElbow.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" GregSingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Greg singing AnthonySingingElbowtoElbow.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglyMascotsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy GregPlayingDrumsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing the drums LearnAboutAnimals.png|Murray reading the animal encyclopedia LearnAboutAnimals2.png|"Murray, what's the fastest land animal in the world?" LearnAboutAnimals3.png|"I'm not sure what the fastest land animal is, Greg." LearnAboutAnimals4.png|"I'll have to look up in my animal encyclopedia." LearnAboutAnimals5.png|Murray looking up in his animal encyclopedia LearnAboutAnimals6.png|Greg and Murray LearnAboutAnimals7.png|"Here it is, Greg." LearnAboutAnimals8.png|"It says here that the fastest land animal is the cheetah." LearnAboutAnimals9.png|"It's a member of the cat family." LearnAboutAnimals10.png|"Roar!" LearnAboutAnimals11.png|"Wow, Murray, that's fantastic." LearnAboutAnimals12.png|Jeff pops up. LearnAboutAnimals13.png|"Murray, are there any slow and sleepy animals?" LearnAboutAnimals14.png|"Slow and sleepy animals?" LearnAboutAnimals15.png|"Jeff, I'll have to look it up in the animal encyclopedia." LearnAboutAnimals16.png|Murray looking up in the animal encyclopedia LearnAboutAnimals17.png|Jeff, Greg and Murray LearnAboutAnimals18.png|"Here it is, Jeff, slow and sleepy." LearnAboutAnimals19.png|"It says here that a three-toed sloth from South America is a very, very slow animal." LearnAboutAnimals20.png|Jeff LearnAboutAnimals21.png|"And it's sleepy, too." LearnAboutAnimals22.png|"Wow!" LearnAboutAnimals23.png|"Hey, Murray, could you tell us what bird is blue, sings and flies very fast?" LearnAboutAnimals24.png|"Well, Anthony, I know that you wear blue, you love to sing" LearnAboutAnimals25.png|"but as far as I know, you can't fly." LearnAboutAnimals26.png|"I better look it up in the animal encyclopedia." LearnAboutAnimals27.png|Murray looking up in the animal encyclopedia LearnAboutAnimals28.png|The Wiggles LearnAboutAnimals29.png|"Here it is, Anthony." LearnAboutAnimals30.png|"It says the bird of which you speak is a bluebird." LearnAboutAnimals31.png|"Tweet, tweet." LearnAboutAnimals32.png|"Thank you, Murray, for your answers so true." LearnAboutAnimals33.png|"The bird I love best is colored blue." LearnAboutAnimals34.png|Anthony as a bluebird leaving while tweeting LearnAboutAnimals35.png|Jeff and Anthony LearnAboutAnimals36.png|Jeff, Greg and Murray watch Anthony leaving. LearnAboutAnimals37.png|"Thank you, Murray, for the answer to whom in the animal that likes to sleep a lot." LearnAboutAnimals38.png|"I'm off to sleep in a tree like a three-toed sloth." LearnAboutAnimals39.png|Jeff walking to his room with sloth paws LearnAboutAnimals40.png|Jeff and Murray LearnAboutAnimals41.png|Greg and Jeff LearnAboutAnimals42.png|Greg and Murray watch Jeff leaving. LearnAboutAnimals43.png|"Thank you, Murray. You made my life a little sweeter." LearnAboutAnimals44.png|"For now I know for the fastest land animal is the cheetah." LearnAboutAnimals45.png|"I'm outta here." LearnAboutAnimals46.png|Greg as a cheetah leaving rapidly LearnAboutAnimals47.png|Murray watches Greg leaving. LearnAboutAnimals48.png|"Wow, fast!" LearnAboutAnimals49.png|"Well, everyone, when all is done and said," LearnAboutAnimals50.png|"my favorite animal is colored red." LearnAboutAnimals51.png|"It lives in the ocean and has big claws." LearnAboutAnimals52.png|"Its name is a crab and this is how it crawls." LearnAboutAnimals53.png|Murray as a crab crawling while leaving LearnAboutAnimals54.png|The Wiggly Lounge Room Bandicam 2018-09-03 18-59-10-102.jpg Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheOctopus.png|Ryan and Caterina doing the octopus Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheOctopus2.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Octopus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)1.png|Drawing of a cartoon brontosaurus (Brontosnorous) File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Drawing of a cartoon diplodocus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)3.png|Drawing of a cartoon pterodactyl File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)4.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in Caveland File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)BigRedCar.png|The Big Red Car File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.png|Title card File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Cartoon Diplodocus and Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Cartoon Diplodocus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)8.png|Cartoon Greg and Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)9.png|Cartoon Pterodactyl File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Cartoon Brontosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)16.png|Cartoon Anthony File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)17.png|Cartoon Jeff File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)18.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)21.png|Red Starry Keyboard File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)22.png|Cartoon Jeff and Cartoon Anthony File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)23.png|Red Maton Guitar File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)24.png|Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)28.png|Cartoon Jeff sleeping File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)30.png|Cartoon Pterodactyl, Cartoon Diplodycous, and Cartoon Stegosaurus File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)34.png|A ladder File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)35.png|A ladder and a cave File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)41.png|Cartoon Triceratops File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)42.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)43.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)44.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)45.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)46.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)47.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)48.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)49.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)50.png|Cartoon Jeff, Cartoon Anthony, and Cartoon Greg File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)51.png|Cartoon Anthony, Cartoon Greg, and Cartoon Murray File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)52.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)53.png File:Caveland(WigglyAnimation)54.png Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-03-32-830.jpg BowWowWow3.png TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group|link=The Opposite Wiggly Group Dorothy'sBallet-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group|link=The Wiggly Group Alternate titles *Quack Quack (Playhouse Disney title) Category:Music Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:Episodes with Bow Wow Wow Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes